


Moronsexual

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: There are a lot of things Kisumi loves about Asahi, but just how dumb Asahi can be sometimes might be his actual favorite.





	Moronsexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoki/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to get injured on a date." I love these two a lot, hi.

There are at least a hundred things about Asahi that Kisumi loves. He's strong, he's generous, he gets jealous easily, he remembers every birthday and anniversary, he refuses to hang up the phone first, he likes to cook but isn't that good at it, he's a good driver but would rather someone else did it, he cries during movies but laughs out loud when he's reading his SNS feed on the train. He's always hardworking and sometimes clever, but sometimes he does things that are so stupid. Times like those fill Kisumi with such an unbearable fondness that he can barely breathe through it, can barely keep from pressing Asahi against the nearest surface and kissing him senseless.

Times like this, trying to haul Asahi out of a taxi by the wrists without spilling them both to the sidewalk, Asahi balancing on one foot like a flamingo while Kisumi gets his shoulder under Asahi's arm, both because of his hurt ankle and because he's only got one shoe at the moment. They hop-step together into Asahi's building, all the way into the elevator, before Kisumi's giggles take over and he slumps against the wall.

"Oh, stop," Asahi grumbles.

"I can't believe you got your whole shoe stuck in a sewer grate," Kisumi snorts. "And then lost it entirely. You should have seen your FACE!"

"You're gonna lose it entirely," Asahi threatens, but it's half-hearted, face bright pink. He's almost meek as Kisumi gets him into his apartment and into the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub and rolling up his jeans. Kisumi kneels down on the floor to look at Asahi's ankle in the bright light of the bathroom.

"It's barely swollen at all," Kisumi reports. He presses fingers in against Asahi's skin, gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little," Asahi says. He rolls his foot carefully one direction, then back the other. Kisumi leans in to try and catch his eye, but Asahi stubborn looks just to the side, faintly embarrassed. "I was trying to be nice to you."

"Aw, you were," Kisumi assures, rising to his feet and stepping in between Asahi's knees to pull him into a hug. Asahi buries his face in Kisumi's stomach, arms curling around his waist.

They'd waited out a downpour having coffee, and even though they'd missed the rain by the time they came out, huge puddles gathered at the corner where they had to step down off the curb, the sewer grate blocked with leaves and newspaper. Asahi had stepped down, not caring at all that he was in ankle-deep water as he helped Kisumi hop over the mess, and that was the last they'd seen of his sneaker, not to mention Asahi wrenching his ankle trying to yank his foot free.

Kisumi drags his fingers through Asahi's hair, soothing. "You're so sweet to me, all the time." He reached past Asahi to hit the button to start the tub filling. "Soak it for a bit and see how it feels, ok?"

Kisumi leaves Asahi sinking gingerly into the hot water and brings his clothes out to the hamper before stripping off his own and throwing them in after Asahi's. He has some reading still to do, but it's late and he can do it in the morning before his first class, so all Kisumi manages to do is to tug on one of Asahi's worn T-shirts and crawl into his bed. He's half-asleep by the time Asahi limps out of the bathroom and flops into bed beside him, not bothering with any clothes at all.

"Mm, warm," Asahi sighs, curling up against Kisumi's side. "Sorry I ruined our date. Try again tomorrow? Swear I'll listen this time when you tell me my laces are untied."

"You won't," Kisumi says, so fondly, his whole chest aching with it. "Kiss me goodnight, idiot."

"Brat," Asahi accuses, but he kisses Kisumi long and sweet and hugs him tight enough to squeeze the breath out of him, and Kisumi could hardly ask for more than that.


End file.
